Taking Over
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Two years have finally passed for young Tony Stark, and it's time to take over his father's legacy. Tony realizes some things about graduating that he didn't know before....what will become of these three friends? Pepperony....drabble warning! Little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Easter peoples!!!! LIKE OH MY GOSH! I just finished watching Iron Man (the movie,) and it is kickass AWESOME! I LOVE it! Totallyyyyyyyyy [X I CANNOT wait until May now! Heehehehehehehe [X Anyways, I thought I'd write up a cute little story since I haven't written for IMAA in a whileee. Epic sorries! I promise I'll make it ! **

**By the way, for this story, we're pretending Tony's dad is still thought to be dead, cuz it makes all the better story! Sorry if it sounds cruel.**

Tony sat on the edge of his bed deep in thought. Today…..today is going to be quite a day. He stood up and got a shirt out of his drawer. Slipping it on over his silver metallic heart, he walked out of his room and combed through his hair for a brief second before Rhodey came along.

"Hey dude. Can you believe it's already the day?" He greeted. Tony sighed.

"I know. And I can't help but think how un-ready I feel…." Tony answered. He seemed out of himself today…Rhodey noticed.

"Don't worry, man. You've been preparing yourself for this a long time now." Rhodey assured Tony.

"Yeah, I know. It's just….a few years ago, I didn't ever suspect myself to be in this position. It's….I don't know…" Tony sighed once again. Rhodey patted him on the back and they went on their way to school. Tony, staying silent the whole time, jumped when a perky, almost high-pitched voice came bouncing in.

"Hey guys! Can you believe it? It's the last day of school already! Where have the days gone? Today's gonna be soooooo awesome! I can't believe it! And—" Pepper talked and talked, until Tony interrupted once again.

"Well, if you don't remember, it's not a very awesome day for me." Tony said, looking straight ahead. He looked up to see a tall building with the word "Stark" on the side of it. He looked back down. Pepper grew quiet.

"Oh…that's right…." She said, quietly. As they entered the school building, everyone was perky and happy and exited for the last day of school. Today wasn't just any last day….

Today is the last day of their senior year. Everyone spoke of college plans and grad parties, and how awesome theirs was going to be. But Tony, Tony just moped. He sighed, and couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. _How's it going to work? Will it take long? _He asked himself. The thing that was most on his mind, though….

_How am I going to manage running a major company, being Iron Man, and my friends? _ Tony worried. He knew that he already had a lot on his plate as it is, but soon he was going to replace school with being CEO of a major company. He knew he could just sneak out of school to be Iron Man, but how was he going to excuse himself from work? It has been bothering him ever since this whole adventure had started. He still couldn't think of an answer. No matter how intelligent he is.

"So see ya later. I gotta get to class." Rhodey said, waving as he walked away. Tony waved and walked silently to his class. Pepper was in his same class, so she walked alongside him, worried.

"Come on, Tony. Just try to forget about it for now. Please? I don't like seeing you like this!" Pepper insisted. Tony looked into her eyes.

"I've tried, but how can I possibly forget the fact that I'm having a meeting at my dad's-almost my-company concerning taking over?" He said.

"I know, I know but shouldn't you be more…I don't know, excited about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should but, there's so much to discuss…!" Tony worried. He was leaving after school was over, almost immediately following dismissal. Tony was **really **nervous right now, and **really **scared. He knew that Obadiah knew he had this day coming, but Tony also knew that Obadiah wouldn't go out with at least a single trick up his sleeve, either. Tony tried thinking of other things to boot the thought of it to the back of his head. Many things, like what summer vacation would be like this year, what there was to be doing in class today, not that he really cared, then, something else struck him. As he sat down in his seat, he pondered the thought more.

What was his life going to be like when both his friends go to college and he stays behind?

The question brought him down even more. He slumped in his seat, concerning Pepper more.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing….just…just thinking." Tony answered.

"Yeah, about what? What's making you mope so much?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You really want to know?" He asked. She nodded. He sat up straight in his seat and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'm thinking about what my life is going to be like after you…uhh, and Rhodey, go away to college and stuff and I'm stuck here, with no one." He explained. Pepper's eyes widened. She put her hand up to her mouth and smiled.

"Tony, are you saying you're going to miss me? Uhhh…and Rhodey?" She asked. Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and nodded. Pepper gave him a huge hug, and a single tear rolled down her face.

"Tony……I know….I…I'm going to miss you a lot, too…everyone feels that way when they have to go through this point in their lives…." Pepper said softly, blushing and sitting back in her seat. Tony nodded. Class was then started, and the whole period was being spent talking about what each student was going to do over the summer, where they were going to college and what for. When it came Pepper's turn, she excitedly jumped in her seat.

"Ooh, OH! Over the summer, I'm going to make the most of my last days in NYC then I'm going to apply for a job at SHEILD! Haha!" She blurted out loudly. Tony shook his head, and then the teacher pointed to him. He didn't really know what he was going to do over the summer besides continue discussing Tony's takeover of the company.

"Well, in the summer, I'm probably going to be really busy at Stark International discussing how I'm going to take over, and that means I'm not going to college, I don't need to." Tony explained. The teacher nodded, although a little weirded out. The class didn't react to Tony's plans, also a little freaked out that Tony was such a business person.

After first through fourth period had passed, it was time for Tony and Pepper's fifth bell free period. Tony went to his locker first, to drop some stuff into it. Pepper, following, kept babbling about how her dad wouldn't let her onto his computer last night, even though she really wanted to check this bad dude's file. Tony, only half listening, shoved a few small things into his locker, next to his mini water jug. He poured a cup of water and topped the cup with a lid and a straw. He offered a sip to Pepper, and she took it. Stopping her endless rant for a moment, she followed Tony to the roof. Handing her friend his cup of water, she continued talking. Tony took a seat on a ledge, and Pepper sat down next to him. She fell silent. Thoughts of college were filling her head. Tony made a good point in first period today. How could she handle life without Tony for so long? Before she met him she felt like something in her life was missing, like there was someone out there who had already made a place in her heart; yet she didn't know the person at the time. She remembered the way she used to think of Tony Stark…potential fame, no school, probably a stuck up celebrity; in general, someone who would never waste his time meeting her. But when she heard that his plane crashed…her perspective changed. She read his file on her dad's computer, talked around school, heard that he was coming here, to this school, living with Rhodey, (who she knew as someone who was really lucky to be best friends with someone like Tony,) and every little bit of information changed her perspective. And she remembered the day she first met him….she felt like the person that she had always felt was missing, was finally….well, not missing anymore. And now she knew….now that he was into her life, and had made such a deep impression, there was no way she could live without him.

"Tony?" She spoke up as Tony sipped on his water.

"Yeah?" He answered as he put his cup down.

"Promise me that….when we go our separate ways, we'll keep in touch? So we don't drift apart?" She asked of him. He nodded.

"Promise." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks….because; I can't imagine what those years will be like, now that we've had so long together…" She explained.

"Yeah. I'll be honest…..it feels like I've known you forever." Tony said. Pepper didn't reply. A single tear rolled down her face. Tony stood up and offered a hand for Pepper. Taking it and standing, Pepper looked down. She paused a moment, then thrust a huge hug onto Tony. He hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much…." Pepper said quietly. Tony nodded. They stayed that way for a moment, and then parted. They remained silent. Pepper wanted so much just to know how she really felt….like, is there something more that she's seeing, or is it just her imagination? She knows that Tony is an important part of her life now, but are they just friends? Were they meant to be more? She threw the thoughts out of her head to prevent herself from crying about leaving for college. She didn't exactly know how applying for SHIELD works, but she's going to get a degree in college for law or something like that so she'll have at least a little knowledge about what exactly it is that they do. She knew they had their own training base, where they recruit all their workers, so she figured she'd probably have to apply for something there. She worried that they would decline her because her excessive need to talk. She hoped not. She could be serious at work, like she gets when it's time to get down to business. Like sneaking through her dad's files, on his computer. She was always serious then. The bell rang, so Tony and Pepper got up and went to their next class.

A while later, it was almost time for the bell to signal the ending of the last period of the day, and the school year. Everyone was jumping in their seats, unable to contain themselves. Tony, however, was extremely nervous. He studied the clock, watched its every move. He watched the seconds tic by, the minutes, and then, heard the bell ring. Everyone around him jumped up immediately and darted out of the classroom. Tony took his time to get out of his seat and walk out.

"Mr. Stark, is there a problem?" The teacher asked, noticing his lack of excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. Just….nervous." Tony explained.

"Tony, I understand the situation you're in. You're 18, it's time to take control of your dad's company, and even if you saw this day coming, you sure weren't ready to take over a company at such an early age. Relax, take a deep breath, and be happy. School is over for good!" The teacher assured Tony. He nodded and took her advice. Walking out of the classroom, he caught up with Rhodey and Pepper.

"So, you ready to walk over now?" Rhodey asked. Tony took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah. All ready." Tony, Rhodey and Pepper walked out of the school building and started on their way to Stark International. Even though Tony knew it was a business meeting, he wasn't going to bother dressing for the occasion. He knew he should be as professional as possible, but he wasn't going to bother; besides, he had no time for it. A few minutes of walking later, the three stood at the entrance to Stark International. Tony took another deep breath.

"Ok, me and Pepper will be waiting for you at home as soon as you're done. Relax, man. It's going to be okay." Rhodey explained. Tony nodded and walked inside. As he passed all the employees on the first floor, he reminded himself about how he would be responsible for all these people soon. Very soon. He walked deeper into the lobby, the place he used to live in, and stopped walking. He looked around as if he had never been in such a place before. He sighed. Then someone in a crisp black suit approached Tony.

"Mr. Tony Stark?" The man asked. Tony nodded.

"Right this way." He explained to Tony, walking away. Tony followed the man into one of the third floor conference rooms. Inside the room were a dozen other men in a different variety of suits and ties, sitting around a conference table. The man escorting Tony sat at the head of the table, and directed Tony to sit at the other end. Tony did so and folded his hands on the table. Obadiah was sitting on the end on the left side of the table.

"So, Mr. Stark, we understand that a week ago was your eighteenth birthday, and you have successfully graduated high school." The man, whom escorted Tony, asked. Tony nodded.

"That's right." Tony said, quite calmly.

"Now that you're legally ready to step in, there are the legal matters to discuss, and papers to sign. By the end of this meeting, Mr. Stane will have signed over the company to you." The man explained. Tony nodded and leaned forward in his seat. They continued to discuss business for about another hour.

Back in Tony's room, Pepper and Rhodey were sitting around, waiting for Tony to come back in and explain what had happened. Pepper continued worrying about what was going to happen in the future.

"Do you think…that possibly, just maybe…..Tony will be too busy at work to keep in contact with us?" Pepper asked, breaking a silence between them.

"You wanna know what I think?" Rhodey asked. Pepper nodded.

"I think that Tony cares for you too much to let you slip through his fingers. Don't worry." Rhodey explained. Pepper smiled. Tony had once explained to her how important his friends were to him.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." She said, bringing her legs close to her body and wrapping her arms around them.

"Do you think that I…well….._like _Tony?" She asked, very suddenly. Rhodey smiled.

"Honestly, I think you do love him." Rhodey answered.

"But, I only said LIKE." Pepper explained.

"I know." Smiled Rhodey. Pepper nodded.

As a packet about three pages long was shoved in front of Tony, he picked up the pen sitting next to him and began to fill it out. As he reached the end, there was a blank space for a signature. Both he and Obadiah had to sign it. Tony scribbled his name down and handed the papers over to Obadiah, smirking. Obadiah miserably plucked a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his name down below Tony's, certifying that he was giving permission to Tony to take over the company. Tony smiled. Over all, it wasn't half bad.

"Alright, Mr. Stane, you have the rest of the day to pack up your things and go to your new office on the tenth floor. Meeting dismissed." The man at the head of the table announced. Tony got up from his seat and started his walk home. As he passed the millions of employees, he waved and greeted them. They greeted him back, and suddenly, things were like the old days. Except one major difference….his dad wasn't here today to accompany Tony in his work. He sighed and continued his walk home.

**Well, that was SUPPOSED to be a cute one-shot, but I guess it's gonna be longer now! Excellent. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, one of……is it three? I think it is….chapters I have to write, cuz I've got 4 stories going right now….too much, ik. I apologize, and it's a lot of work. I can handle it, though. I'll do it.**

Tony gently slid open the front door of Rhodey's house and walked upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he saw his two friends sitting around in his room, waiting for him.

"You guys waited here that whole time?" He asked. Rhodey stood up.

"Yeah, we did." He answered, yawning.

"Well, what happened?" Pepper asked, getting up from her seat on his bed.

"Well, Stane has the rest of the day to pack up and move downstairs. So my take over starts tomorrow. Going to be busy, busy, busy." Tony explained.

"Wait…Tony, you still have to go to the graduation ceremony next week, remember?" Rhodey reminded. Tony nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah I explained that. I'm excused for that." Tony explained. Rhodey nodded and yawned again. They then went to the fair that was opening up for the week, which was downtown near the pier and spent the rest of the day there.

A week passed, and Rhodey, Tony and Pepper were standing in an old classroom in the high school, sky blue robes in hand. Everyone all dressed up, men in tuxes and girls in dresses or skirts and such. The three slipped their robes over their clothes and hats followed. The tassel was fixed so it was hanging off the side. The vice principal came in the room and announced that they all line up in alphabetical order. Getting into the back of the line, Rhodey Tony and Pepper were each at least a person or two apart. Rhodey was right in front of Tony, since their names were alphabetically closest. R and S. Pepper was two people ahead of them. The vice principal led the line of seniors out of the classroom and into the auditorium. It was a pretty big room, with elegant maroon curtains hanging from huge fancy windows, and a stage that was probably as wide as the cafeteria. The students sat on chairs that had been lined up on stage overnight, and all the parents or guardians and other family members sat in the audience. Rhodey and Tony took seats right next to each other, while two girls, one with blonde hair reaching down to her shoulders, and another with brown hair that was a little past her shoulders. The blonde was Becky Querns, and the brunette was her sister, Katherine Querns. They're twins. Pepper looked over them and waved at her friends. They waved back, and then drew their attention back to the ceremony. Tony thought to himself about how he never thought he'd have to experience this until the accident. He had to admit, it wasn't all that bad. He knew that he would've been here to see Rhodey anyways, when he graduated and Tony didn't have to. Back then, school seemed outrageous. Ridiculous, something he'd never experience. But here he is, experiencing it.

Then the principal started calling names. Starting with a redhead named Elizabeth Arnoldsen, the principal announced every name in the senior class. Waiting a long time, because there were a lot of students in their class and the three were basically at the end, Tony listened for familiar names.

"Happy Hogan." The principal called out. Standing with a goofy smile, Happy snatched his diploma and shook the principal Nara's hand. Tony smiled and clapped for the boy; he wasn't all that bad when you got to know him. A few names passed.

"Gene Khan." Nara called out. Surprisingly, Gene was actually there. He got up, arrogantly, and received his diploma. Pepper didn't move at the sound of his name. It still kind of hurt. More names passed. More and more. A lot more passed.

"Pepper Potts." Nara called. Pepper smiled and stood from her seat. Tony smiled widely and clapped for his friends. Tony had to admit. Out of everyone he had met in his life, she seemed like one of the most important to him. He watched his bouncy friend widely smile as she gently gripped her diploma and shook Nara's hand. Returning to her seat, she listened to Becky and Katherine get called. Receiving their diplomas, Rhodey's name was called.

"James Rhodes." Rhodey smiled and patted Tony's back as he stood. Shaking Nara's hand, he walked back to his seat. The next name called, however, shook up the audience.

"Tony Stark." Nara called out. Tony smiled and stood. He walked over to Nara and grabbed his diploma.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stark." Nara whispered to Tony.

"Thanks, sir." Tony responded. He walked back to his seat. After all the names were announced, it was time to announce valedictorian and salutatorian. Principal Nara got back to the podium.

"And this year's valedictorian is….." Nara announced, pulling the name from an envelope.

"Tony Stark!" He announced. Tony smiled. That one was more obvious than not, since Tony _is _a genius. Tony got up from his seat and walked to the podium. He was presented with a plaque, and was told to make a speech. He leaned in closer to the microphones. Pepper smiled in her seat.

"I know a lot of you will be surprised to see me here, graduating from a high school today," Tony started.

"But I would have to say that it's different from any experience i've ever had. From meeting friends," Tony smiled to himself, thinking of one redheaded girl. "To solving problems I run into on my way. Even though I only went through two years of school in my life, I know that my family—even though none of them are alive today—would be happy to see me here, accomplishing such things. Thanks." Tony finished, and stepped away from the podium. He shook hands with Nara once more and went back to his seat. The salutatorian was announced, someone Tony didn't really know. After about another hour, the ceremony was over. The people in the audience got up from their seats, and walked out of the crowded auditorium. They crowded the halls in search of their son or daughter. Rhodey and Tony easily found Roberta, and Pepper went off to find her dad.

"Congratulations, boys, i'm very proud!" Roberta congratulated. The boys thanked her. They chatted a bit more, and then Tony got a business call and had to step outside. He pushed past the crowds of other proud parents, and stepped into the cool night New York City air. He picked up his phone.

"Yeah, you can lock up for the night. Yeah. Yeah. Meeting's still on tomorrow." Tony said into his phone.

"Yeah, go ahead. I won't be back." Tony explained to an employee. Listening to one last thing, he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. As he hung up, he started to walk back inside, not seeing where he was going. He bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're—oh, hey Tony!" Pepper, the bumped subject, said. Tony looked up.

"Oh, hey Pepper. I thought your dad would be here?" Tony greeted back. She sighed.

"He said he'd be right back. Work call." She explained. He nodded. They fell silent as Tony took a deep look into her eyes. He hesitated to lean forward, since the cool of the gentle night was urging him on to do this. He hesitated a moment longer. Millimeters away from her lips, he was interrupted.

"Stark." He heard a male voice greet. He looked up to see Gene standing there, arm outstretched for a handshake. Tony shook it with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Gene." Tony greeted back.

"I'd just like to say," Gene paused a very brief moment, "Congrats on graduating. Bygones?" Gene offered. Tony nodded.

"Sure. Congrats to you too." Tony accepted Gene's peace offering, not liking it to the very least. Tony and Pepper walked back inside and met with Rhodey and Roberta. For the rest of the night, they went out to eat as a celebration.

About a month later, Tony was hard at work in his office when he heard his door swing open. He looked up. Pepper.

"Ready to go, Mr. Workaholic?" She asked. Tony stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tony answered. They walked out the door and went back to Rhodey's house. Rhodey was waiting out front with a few bags packed, which were sitting beside him. A bus pulled up in front of their driveway, with a ton of other men already sitting on the bus. Rhodey was going to military school, to be trained to become a general.

"Well, this is it." Tony said. Rhodey nodded.

"Yep. The end of all our adventures." Rhodey said back.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye, bro." Tony said. Rhodey gave him and Pepper a quick hug, then one to his mother, and stepped on the bus. Taking a seat, he waved as the bus drove away. Pepper turned to Tony.

"So…..what now?" Pepper asked. Tony shrugged.

As their last month and a half was slowly passing by, the teens were growing closer each minute. They were going to concerts together, lunch together, summer fairs, Pepper even visited Tony at work often. When Tony was free from work, they'd find something to do together. Of course, they were just friends. Tony, days after Rhodey's departure, moved out. He bought back his and his dad's old home, which was within a mile of Stark International. Tony had gotten his license last year, and now had several cars lining his garage. Pepper went to his house a lot, too. It was really big, not too elegant, but more modern and Tony-style. He kept most of his things the way they were left when his father died. There were pictures of his grandparents, long gone by now, of his mother, of his father, and even of him as a baby. His room was the exact way he left it—slightly messy, sketches of different projects hanging from his walls, and an unmade bed. He didn't dare open the door to his father's room.

"Promise me you'll call?" She choked out.

"Every day." He responded, choked up as well.

Then, a month and a half later, it was time for Pepper to go. Tony stood in her driveway, helping her bring the last of her luggage to the trunk of her car. She had been accepted by SHIELD, and she was spending two years training for a position on ground in NYC. She was glad that she got to stay in the city, close to Tony. The training base was out of the city, though, and she would be living there for the two years. As the last suitcase was put in the trunk, Pepper stood in her driveway, a few inches away from Tony. She grew tears in her eyes, and hesitated getting in the car. She waved, unable to choke up the two heartbreaking words, good-bye. Tony waved back, for the same reason. He couldn't find the words. Before he knew it would be too late, he took her hand in his and crashed a big kiss on her lips. It felt like something he should've done a long time ago. Pepper slipped something into his hands as they parted, then waved one last time. She climbed into her dad's car, and waved silently through her window. Driving off, Tony stared at the distance where his heart had just disappeared to. He turned on his heels, got back into his car, and returned to work.

As he opened his hand, he saw a folded piece of paper. He opened it and began reading.

_Tony,_

_A person like you, I never thought I'd meet. Here are some of my most favorite things about you:_

_The first one. Your dancing skills. I still wish I'd had a camera that day, because I would be rich too. _

_The second one: your personality. Although your being Iron Man had its scares, it brought out the best in you. Your kind nature, your care for others, carefulness and consideration, but most of all, your brain. I love your brain. It must be so big! It's a surprise your head isn't. You're the funniest person I know._

_Your LOOKS. Oh my gosh, the looks kill me. How do you always get your hair messy to the point it's perfect? And those chilling blue eyes are gorgeous._

_But most of all, Tony, the thing above all that is my favorite, is my love for you. I don't know if you feel the same way back, but I knew I'd have a good time saying this. From the day we met, to the day we parted, I could feel my heart warming in your caring hands. You have my heart, and not a real one of your own—that thought lingered in my head. I smile as I write this._

_Always yours,_

_Pepper._

**Awww, Poor Tony! What will become of the two teens? That was so CUTE! HEHE. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Been long. Sorry, I was away all weekend. Teehee? I'm reading this awesome book, ****The Choice, ****and it's about these two neighbors who fall in love, and they remind me so much of Tony and Pepper. AWESOME! **

Pepper watched as she saw Tony wave back at her from her driveway. She never knew how hard this goodbye was going to be. She knew it would be difficult, but didn't know it would be this hard. It was breaking her heart. Not to worry, though, right? In two years, she'll be back and getting a job in an office as a beginner in S.H.E.I.L.D. It was supposed to be exciting, right? So why isn't she happy? She sighed and turned back around in her seat. She blankly stared out her window.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Her father asked. Pepper sighed.

"Just…..missing a friend." She explained. Her dad nodded.

"Aah. Is it that boy?" He asked. Pepper furrowed her eyebrows.

"What boy?" She asked, confused.

"That clean-cut Stark fellow?" He explained.

"Oh. That boy," She told herself.

"…Yeah." She admitted.

"I see. Nice fellow. He really seemed fond of you."

"Dad! He's my best friend. Of course!" She defended, blushing.

"That's not what I saw." He said, raising a wise-guy eyebrow. Pepper felt her lips with the tips of her fingers. Had he really kissed her goodbye? It felt like it….tasted like it…..sparked like it….not that she would actually know, only imagined; and she sure as heck _wanted_ it to be real. As she looked out a window, a sign read: _Now leaving New York City._ She sighed once more.

Tony didn't speak a word as he drove back to work. He clutched the note in his free hand, and then stuffed it back in his pocket. He turned the radio off. He wasn't in such a mood to listen to music. He just wanted to drive home carefully, fully-focused and concentrating. He drowned in his thoughts. What the next two years would be like, only being able to hear the distant sounds of his friends' voices via cell phone. He thought back to the way he kissed her, and her words echoed in his head.

"_Promise you'll call?" _The words bounced off his skull, sounding like a leech, craving the sound of his voice over time and distances of few, yet many miles. Like a raven, scanning the land around her for carcasses filled with hope and blessings of his connection. His face fell serious and business-oriented. He would have to really get working if he didn't want this…..this hole in his heart, where his best friend should be-to fill a larger void in his life. A void that would send him straight to the grave. He slowly discovered how much he couldn't live without her. He pulled into the parking lot of Stark International and pulled into his reserved parking space. He stepped out of the car and shut the door without a word, and walked back up to his office and sat quietly at his desk. He made a mental note to at least make time to send a text message to Pepper tomorrow. He was, after all, a man of his words.

Pepper, however, wasn't quite spreading smiles as she stepped onto the campus of Holyday State, a small college about three and a half hours from NYC, and Tony. There were all kinds of people here; artistic looking people, athletic people, braniac sort of looking people, friendly people, even people who seemed to want to be her friend. She gave them all fake smiles, of course, and waved at a few, but none of them could compare to the friends she had made in high school-the glory days. When she didn't have to even think about coming to this point in her life. She came across numerous buildings that calmly resided on campus—a library, classroom center, even a pool, and several dormitories. They went to the Dean's office for her room key, and went searching for her dorm. Of course, it would be shared with one other girl. They came to a brick building, about six floors tall, and went to the second floor. They came to the room about three doors down on the left, and Pepper inserted the key. She turned it a few times, until she heard the clicking sound that meant the door was unlocked. She placed her hand on the knob and paused a moment. She remembered the way Tony would occasionally open doors for her. Times when they reached a classroom at the same time and he was already holding onto the doorknob. Then he would announce "Ladies first!" Politely, making her giggle. She'd walk inside. This time, though, he was not here to make her giggle or laugh, or even smirk. She opened the door and walked inside to see a perky girl with brown hair, currently tied in a messy bun, complete with bangs hanging off the side of her face. She was wearing a bright purple polka-dotted shirt and denim shorts and purple and white striped socks reaching just below her knees. She was hopping around to a song she was listening to on her iPod, and seemed to have her side of the room already fancied up. There were posters of TV shows and movies, and a few comedians, there were different books scattered in boxes underneath her bed, which had a lime green bedspread, and matching sheets and pillows. Polka dot stickers were carefully placed on the walls and a few color guard shirts and flags that she couldn't use anymore were taped to the wall. On the door was a lime green felt heart, with little purple felt stars bordering it, and the name Lindsay written across the middle in felt marker. She looked at the pink star that was bordered with purple glitter and had Pepper written across the middle in felt marker, and looked back at her roommate. Suddenly, she stopped dancing and hopped gleefully over to Pepper.

"Hey roomie! I'm Lindsay!" She announced excitedly. Lindsay outstretched her arms and clung a big hug onto Pepper, like the way Pepper used to do with Tony.

"Hi….I'm Pepper." Pepper greeted back. Pepper put her bags on the floor and stepped farther into the room. Her father put the rest of her stuff on the floor, and awaited a goodbye to his daughter before parting ways. Pepper gave him a hug and a goodbye, and Pepper's dad closed the door and walked back to his car.

"So…..I like what you've done with the place." Pepper said, trying to stir some conversation.

"Awesome! I was hoping that my roommate would, because it would STINK if you didn't. We're going to be GREAT friends, can't you tell?" She spoke happily. Pepper simply nodded.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"Missing a close friend back home…" Pepper answered.

"Oh. That stinks. She's nice?" Lindsay asked.

"Actually, it's a guy. My best friend. But yeah, he's really nice." Pepper explained. Lindsay smiled.

"OOOH! Guy friend. So, crushing or no crushing?" She asked excitedly. Pepper looked up from the floor.

"Well….in all honesty, major crush." Pepper answered.

"Ooh la la! Tell me ALL about him." Lindsay said, lying in her own bed. She patted Pepper's bed, and Pepper climbed onto it and sat criss-cross-applesauce. She started describing Tony, right down to the last detail.

"Well, for starters, he's really bold and courageous. He's really smart. A genius, in fact. He has these sparkly ice blue eyes. Like crystals. He has messy brown hair, but to the point it's perfect and gorgeous. His skin is smooth to the touch…..he has a bit of a health issue, though. He got in a plane accident, and his heart was damaged forever. Literally. He has an implant in its place, and he charges it daily. But when he is charging it, he shows his gorgeous abs; I've even wrapped an arm around his shoulder while he had his shirt off. He always sports a red shirt, and jeans with a red stripe down the sides. Plain red sneakers. He's so funny…..a little arrogant, sure. But he cares a lot, and he's always there for me and our other friend." She explained to Lindsay.

"Wow….sounds like an awesome guy." Lindsay said, quite amazed by the description.

"So what's his name?" She asked Pepper. Pepper smiled.

"Music to my ears. Tony. Well, Anthony, but everyone calls him Tony." She explained.

"Sounds like a hunk!" Lindsay exclaimed. Pepper smiled.

"Oh, believe me, Tony is too braniac to be a hunk." She said, giggling to herself.

"Wait a second…..Tony as in Tony Stark? _He's _your best friend and secret crush?" She asked. Pepper nodded. Lindsay grew wide eyed.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS WITH A CELEBRITY!!" Lindsay yelled. Luckily, no one heard.

"SSSHHH! Shut up! People will hear you then come crowding with questions!" Pepper whispered, covering Lindsay's mouth.

"Man, you should just _see_ the poster I have of him!!" She exclaimed, jumping off the bed and opening her closet door. There, hanging on the door, was a _**huge **_poster with Tony's picture on it. It was a small label for Stark International, practically a billboard. In the picture was Tony, governing a serious face, eyes twinkling like crystals and mouth serious and determined; hands in his pants pocket. Lindsay stared at the poster dreamily. Pepper felt a pang of loneliness wash over her.

"Wow….that's him alright. Can you please close it though? It's making me miss him more." Pepper said. Lindsay nodded sorrowfully and closed the door.

"So, you're the Pepper Potts I read about in magazine articles about Tony?" Lindsay asked. Pepper nodded, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

"Oh my goodness! Do you have any idea what's written about you in those articles?" Lindsay asked, pulling out hundreds of magazines. Pepper grew curious. Lindsay plucked a magazine out of the large pile and quickly flipped to a page inside it. She started reading.

"…And it seems that in all of the young leader's stressful work, his biggest inspiration to protect and better this city is his best friend, Pepper Potts…." She read from it. She threw that one on the floor and picked another.

"Out of all the hope to keep going after the devastating accident that caused Tony Stark to lose his father, the only family left near and dear to him, the person who most kept him going was Pepper Potts…" She read from another. She kept reading positive notes about Pepper from several other magazines. Pepper smiled widely as she thought of Tony and possibly Rhodey telling reporters all these things. She felt warmth in her heart as she remembered the passion he used to kiss her. The best part, though, was definitely, _**he meant every moment when he kissed her. **_She smiled more.

"He really said all those things about me?" She asked. Lindsay nodded, smiling and impressed.

"He **really **likes you."

Tony arose from his bed the next morning. He looked around for a moment before remembering why he wasn't in his own room. Last night, he felt himself missing his father, and was standing outside his father's room, door closed. He slowly opened it to see a large, king sized bed with extremely soft white sheets and comforter on it. The walls were grey, and there were bookshelves filled with old books about old ancient Chinese culture, and modern science and technology. There were pictures of different people on top of the shelves, and besides the clock radio Tony had made his father one father's day. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, with over 5,000 channels of cable, and a cable box to go with it. In his PJs, he stood in the doorway. He turned back to his own room and picked up a picture frame that sat beside his bed on his nightstand. In the picture was a redhead with chocolate brown eyes, freckles, and fair skin. She had a wide, bright smile dawning her outlook. He took it back to his father's room, set it on the nightstand, and plopped himself on the bed and drifted asleep.

He sat up in bed, staring at the picture. It had been a parting gift to him. He got out of the bed and into the shower. He let the warm water fall down his skin and it refreshed him. He wrapped a towel around his wet body and stepped out of the shower. He gathered work clothes and slowly started to dress. As he did so, he picked up his phone and dialed Pepper's number. He listened to the rings a few times, and then heard her soft voice.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Hey there." He greeted. She almost squealed, but contained herself and looked back at Lindsay, still fast asleep in her bed. She stepped out into the hall and quietly, carefully closed the door, leaving it a crack open so she could get back in later.

"What's up? How are you, how are things there?" She asked. Tony smiled as he sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and his ear, putting on his pants in the process.

"I thought you could use a call." He teased, playfully.

"Well I REALLY miss you. I wish you were here."

"I know, I know. Me too," Tony answered; now pulling a shirt over his shoulders. "So, you like me.?" He said in a serious tone. In his room, he smirked. Pepper smiled.

"More than you know." She answered.

"So, do I have to tell you all those corny pick-up lines, or will my wit and humor do fine?" He asked playfully. Pepper giggled.

"Well, that depends. Whatcha got?" She asked.

"Aww, really?" He laughed.

"Yes! Come on, just one?" She asked. He could picture her puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine," Tony smiled, "Alright, ummm……Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." Tony playfully responded. Pepper giggled, and then it turned into a hearty laugh. She moved to the staircase and walked down to the lobby in her dark green pajama pants and white tank top.

"Man, that **is **lame!" Pepper said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Tony admitted, laughing as well. They talked a while more.

"I love you." Pepper said, quite calmly for her first time saying it.

"I love you too." Tony responded without hesitating.

About an hour, Pepper had to get ready for classes and Tony had to go to a meeting, so they went their separate ways for the day.

"Talk to you tomorrow!" She told him before hanging up. He agreed to it and they finally hung up. Pepper smiled.

"It felt so GOOD to say that!" She squealed.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Fantastical! Amazering! Adorable! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Long time. Sorry….I were sick yesterday. Boo! it's gonna be an awesome chapter right hurr!**

"Lindsay, will you like, _please _stop asking that?" Pepper complained to Lindsay.

"But, why? I REALLY want to know what he said! Come on, what did he say?" She begged. Pepper sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He said he can't wait to see me this weekend, and we just talked around different topics. Details about the weekend, the stuff we're going to do, blah blah blah." Pepper explained, giving Lindsay the skim of her phone call with Tony. She couldn't wait to see him this weekend. It'd been five whole months since August, when Pepper had left for college. They were going to spend New Year's together, since he gave all the employees the holidays off. She could hardly believe it had been _five months _since she'd seen Tony last. Pepper neatly packed a shirt into her suitcase and zipped it up. She walked out of her dorm and rested her suitcase in the hallway beside her door for the moment, while she scanned the room for anything else she'd missed. She gave Lindsay a hug goodbye, and grabbed the keys to the car her parents had bought her last month. It was the only time she remembered them being within ten miles of each other. She walked down the stairs and out of her building. She walked down the road to her white Cadillac, and placed her suitcase in the backseat. She got in the front seat and plugged her iPod into the usb, and drove off.

After three hours in a car, she finally arrived at Tony's house. She came up to the front door, but before she could knock, a scanner popped out from a flower pot beside her feet and scanned her head to toe. It made a dinging noise, and Tony's front door opened automatically.

"Tony? You here?" Pepper beckoned into Tony's large, modern day, technologically advanced house. Then she heard a door handle jiggling. It was coming from Tony's garage door. She looked to the rattling door handle until a semi-dressed up Tony Stark emerged from the door. He put his car keys on the key hook on the wall beside the door and looked up to find Pepper standing in his living room. He smiled.

"Hey, beautiful!" Tony greeted, walking over to her for a welcome kiss and hug. After a quick peck, they parted and took a seat at Tony's kitchen counter. Although Tony was prone to making everything he owns made of metal, and extremely technologically advanced, he had a pretty un-technological house. Besides the scanner at the door and all.

"So, what's up?" Tony asked, as he poured her, then himself, a glass of white wine. He gave Pepper hers and sat across from her at the counter. She began to tell him all about her new car, her roommate, her classes, how boring they were, about her last year in college being next fall; everything. Tony smiled as he listened to her voice. For once, he wasn't hearing it over his phone. He had insisted that she stay at his house for the weekend, since her dad was always in and out a lot lately. She agreed to it happily.

"So, what did you have in mind for New Years? After all, we _are _in New York City. We could see the ball drop in Times Square if you'd like." Tony popped the subject.

"Yeah, but do you know how chaotic that place is this time of year? No way, it's going to be cold, crowded and loud. I'd rather we just watch it from that huge flat screen you have sitting on your living room wall." Pepper answered. Tony laughed and nodded. He understood. He felt the same way about the idea, but was just making sure she didn't want to. If she did, well, he'd go for her. No problem.

"Cool. Home it is then." He responded.

"So, is Rhodey coming for the holiday or what?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, he's at Roberta's right now. They're coming here to watch with us. Cool with you?" He explained.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. It'll be fun!" Pepper exclaimed, smiling. She couldn't wait to get the whole crew together again.

After a few hours more of conversation, the two decided to call it a night. Well, not so much for Tony. He had work to do in his basement lab, and was once again, not going to be in bed for a while. Tony did indeed have a guest room, since this was his dad's house before he died. There was his room, the room he slept in as a kid, and his dad's room, which he now slept in every night. So, he let Pepper sleep in his bed. (The one that used to be his dad's.) Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony's workaholic manner, but ignored it and got ready for bed. She slipped on her pajamas, took a shower in Tony's bathroom, brushed her teeth, and slipped under Tony's warm sheets. The comfort of his king-sized bed sent her to sleep within minutes.

The next day was New Year's Eve. Tony had planned for them to spend the day both together, and with Rhodey and family. Pepper woke up to the scent of pancakes drifting in the room from the kitchen. She was a little surprised. _Tony can cook? _She thought. She got out of the bed, slipped her feet into her slippers and walked into Tony's kitchen. She got a little lost, until Tony's only robot-maid showed her the way to the kitchen. She shyly crept into his kitchen to find Tony flipping pancakes on his stove. She smiled.

"I didn't know you can cook!" Pepper exclaimed. Tony calmly smiled and turned to see Pepper had finally woken up.

"Well, how else would I feed myself?" He asked, laughing.

"I don't know, I thought you'd have like, a million butlers dashing around your house, and your own cook and a few maids even." Pepper exclaimed.

"No, Pepper," Tony started, placing his hand on her shoulder. "When it comes to those things, I am one old-school guy. I'd prefer learning a few of those things myself; with the exception of my robot maid. She's the only one I have for services around the house; after all, I don't have time to tidy the place." Tony explained. Pepper smiled.

"Well, they look good." She complimented as she sat down at his counter and watched him cook.

Minutes later, the first batch was done, and Tony got two plates, forks and knives. He gave Pepper one of each, himself one of each, and then cups for juice. He placed a jug of orange juice on the counter, served Pepper her pancake, himself one, then they dug in.

"Mmmm. These are good!" Pepper exclaimed, after swallowing the first bite. Tony smiled.

"Thanks." He responded. He watched her face light up with every bite.

After they were done, Tony put all the plates and silverware and cups in the dishwasher, which he made himself, and wrapped up the leftover pancakes, and put them in the fridge, which of course, he made himself. Basically every piece of technology in his house was made by Tony. Some he made when he was a kid. He made the microwave himself at age 5. The TV at age 13, so on so forth. Some, of course, his father had made, too. Like the TV in Tony's room. (You know, the one that used to be his dad's.)

After they were all cleaned up, Pepper got dressed, and then Tony, and they sat around the house chatting for a while. At about half past noon, they decided to go out for lunch. They went to a restaurant about a mile and a half from Tony's house. They just ordered food, ate it and talked for about an hour.

"So, it's about time to head over to Roberta's." Tony said, checking his watch as he paid the bill. He'd insisted that lunch was on him.

"That's cool." Pepper responded. They walked out to Tony's black Italian sports car, which he made himself, of course. Inside it was very sleek black, with the tinted windows and black interior, and Tony's control screen, which had navigation systems, satellite radio, regular radio, TV, speaker phone, even some weird thing that let Tony send a text by speaking his message into the microphone that was built in next to his speaker. It was cool for Pepper. He called Rhodey with the built-in speaker phone he put into the car to say that they were on their way.

"Yeah, we're almost there. Just have to pull around the corner." Tony explained.

"Alright, dude, see you guys in a minute." Rhodey said back. Tony agreed and hung up. Pulling into Rhodey's driveway not even a minute later, he smiled at the memories that came back to him that he had in this house. He got out, opened Pepper's door for her. Pepper thanked him, a little surprised about how formal and gentleman-like of Tony it was to do that for her. They walked in the front door and saw Rhodey with his parents in the living room, chatting.

"Hey, guys!" Tony greeted. Pepper waved and gave Rhodey a big hug. She hadn't seen him in a longer time than Tony. About a month longer. Tony and Pepper took a seat on the couch and joined in the conversation. About a half hour later, Roberta went to make some coffee in the kitchen and Rhodey's dad went to the bathroom, so it was just three friends.

"So, I hear you two are _finally _going out now." Rhodey asked Tony. He smiled.

"Yep. You heard right." Tony said, arm wrapping around Pepper. Pepper smiled and nodded.

"Congrats." Rhodey said. He knew it'd happen sooner or later. He had heard from a short text conversation he had with Pepper on her first college weekend.

"Thanks." Pepper responded for her and Tony. Rhodey couldn't help but notice how much of a….married couple they were acting like. It was like they really were married; but he knew they weren't. He hoped Tony would pop the question to her soon though. After all, it had been two years since they first got together, if he had heard correctly. But hey, that's not always enough time to decide if that's the right choice or not. Then again, they had known each other for two years before that. Oh well, he told himself.

"So, how's school going, lately, Pepper?" Rhodey asked. Pepper smiled.

"Well, it's pretty fun!" Pepper started. "I have a CRAZY roommate, and she's like, OBSESSED with Tony. She has a huge poster of him in her closet!" Pepper giggled. She'd told Tony all this after she'd learned it herself. She continued explaining all the crazy fun she had in college.

"And, more excitingly, S.H.E.I.L.D. sent me an e-mail saying that they were looking over my application, and they'd send me the results after the holidays!" Pepper finished. She was really hoping they'd forget who she was, and forget how they'd thrown her out of the helicarrier years before, for being so talkative and annoying.

"That's great!" Rhodey congratulated. She smiled, then Roberta came back with five cups of coffee, and Rhodey's dad came back from the bathroom. Roberta handed everyone a cup of coffee, and continued talking for the next two and a half hours. Rhodey explained that he'd met a girl at work one morning, and they'd just started dating about two weeks ago.

After a while, they decided it was time to go to Tony's place for dinner and the ball drop at midnight. Tony and Pepper drove over in Tony's car, Rhodey and his parents in Roberta's van. After they all met up at Tony's house, Tony began to prepare a delicious chicken parmesan dinner in the kitchen.

"Feel free to turn on the TV or grab a glass of wine or something, if you want." Tony explained, before walking into the kitchen. He got out a package of chicken, parmesan cheese, bread crumbs and a dish to cook it in. He started breading the chicken when Pepper walked in.

"Need help?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nahh, I'm good here. You don't have to." He responded. He didn't want to have his guests doing such work in his house, because they're guests. They come over to _not _cook or clean, or stuff like that, but instead, spend quality time with him.

"No, no, I insist!" Pepper said. Tony shrugged.

"Well, if you really want to, you can preheat the oven for me." Tony said. She smiled and went over to his oven. After a moment, she figured out how to preheat it, and did so.

"Thanks." Said Tony.

"No problem!" Pepper exclaimed. A little while later, dinner was ready, and everyone was at Tony's dining table. Tony dished everyone up, quite gentleman-like, and all dug in.

After dinner, Tony tossed all the dishes in the sink and left them for his robot-maid to clean. After all, that's the sort of thing he created her for.

"Well, 11pm already!" Tony exclaimed, sitting in his living room with everyone else.

"I know! Only another hour left!" Pepper explained.

"So, how's work going Tony?" Rhodey's dad asked.

"Pretty good. I'm working on a new project now, and the last one is in the research labs at the company." Tony explained.

"That's good, that's good." Rhodey's dad said back. Tony nodded. The conversation shifted to several other things, from Tony's latest projects, to what Pepper was going to do in her last year of college in the fall, and about fifty-eight minutes later, awaiting the ball's drop.

"It's almost time!" Pepper squealed. They all stood up, in front of the TV, and watched the countdown from one minute.

"30...25!" They heard the TV count down. The cheers from Times Square were so loud; they didn't need the TV to hear it.

"10! 9!" The clock ticked.

"3! 2! 1!" Then the shimmery, shining ball dropped to the bottom of the pole, and _**2014 **_flashed everywhere. Everyone in Tony's house cheered, Tony gave Pepper a nice kiss, Pepper gave everyone a big hug, and Rhodey's parents were growing tired, so decided to go back home to bed. Rhodey, however, stayed for a few more drinks. Pepper, of course, was staying at Tony's house overnight, but called her dad to say happy New Year. Pepper's dad explained to her that he was home for the night, and they should come over to visit. Pepper and Tony agreed to it, but Rhodey said it was high time he went home and got some sleep. Tony and Pepper hopped into Tony's car and drove to Pepper's house. They parked in the driveway and Pepper opened the front door with her old house key. She walked inside, Tony following, and went inside to find her dad.

"Dad, we're here!" Pepper bellowed into the house.

"Hey, sweetie!" She heard her dad call back. "In the kitchen." Her dad called. Pepper took Tony's hand and guided him to the kitchen. He'd never really been here often, or before at all, really.

"Hey dad!" Pepper exclaimed, giving her father a hug. Pepper's dad noticed that his daughter had brought along her boyfriend.

"Hello, Tony. Nice to see you." Pepper's dad greeted Tony, with a handshake. Tony shook back firmly, being sure to leave a good impression for his girlfriend's dad. That was always one of the important things. Leave the parents a good impression.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Potts." Tony greeted back. Pepper giggled at Tony's formal talk, and noticed his efforts to impress her dad. She was glad they seemed to be getting along well, because if they didn't, oh boy would there be trouble.

"So how's school going?" He asked.

"Pretty awesome!" Pepper answered, having been asked that two other times today.

"That's great." Her dad said. They talked for a while more, over a cup of tea, then all grew tired and decided it a good time to go to bed. Tony drove back to his house with Pepper and they each got ready for bed. Tony in the bathroom, Pepper in Tony's room. As Tony waited for Pepper to finish changing, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and swished some mouthwash. He heard a muffled 'k, Tony, done!' from his room, then walked out of his bathroom. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Pepper giggled and rested her head on his chest as he continued kissing her neck. Soon after, they got really tired and climbed into Tony's bed, drifting fast asleep.

**Aww, I CANNOT wait to write the next chapters! I don't want to spoil the whole story, so I'll only ask this one question. Should I write that Pepper does get accepted to S.H.E.I.L.D., or gets declined? If she's declined, Tony will offer her a job as his secretary, as the replacement for Trisha after she retires, which will be right when Pepper's done with college. So, you decide. Accept or decline? Review with the answer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Oh, I just LOVE this story it's so cute (X haha anywaysss, here we go! Pahhahaaaha, I have the results from the votes last chapter, and the winner is……to be found out yourself! Teheheheheeee (X**

Pepper arrived at her dorm room and unlocked her door. She wheeled in her suitcase and put it near her closet for now, so that she could empty it later.

"So, did you have a good time? How was it? Was he romantic?" Lindsay squeaked, suddenly appearing from under her bed. Pepper gave her a weird look, then returned to the questions at hand.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome. I stayed at his house, we went to visit my dad, we saw his guardians, he made me breakfast even. I didn't know he could cook!" Pepper answered. For one with a lot of words to speak, Pepper was glad to be stuck with one rapid-fire question asker. They bonded pretty well.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Lindsay said. Pepper smiled and nodded. She collapsed on her bed and romantically sighed.

"Linds...?" Pepper beckoned into her dorm room. Lindsay popped up from behind the head of her bed and looked over to Pepper, smiling absent-mindedly. **(A/N: Ahaha, I rhymed! Head, bed!) **

"Do you think he's the one?" Lindsay smiled widely….

And nodded.

Pepper quickly whipped out her laptop and checked her e-mail. She scrolled through new messages, deleting all the junk mail, until she came to the one she was looking for. She opened the e-mail from S.H.E.I.L.D. saying…..

_Dear Ms. Potts…._

_We (sort of) regret to inform you that you have been declined for a position in S.H.E.I.L.D. Due to previous interviews, and after carefully assessing your application, we feel that you are not fit for a position at S.H.E.I.L.D._

_-Nick Fury and Administrative Board_

Pepper finished reading the e-mail with a fallen face.

* * *

Pepper yawned as her eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms and hopped out of bed. Taking a quick peek at her schedule/calendar, she noticed,

"My last final! It's today!" She squealed. She rushed to her closet and tossed a pink halter-strap tank top with white polka dots on it, and a pair of denim jeans, onto her bed. She grabbed the stuff for her shower and rushed to the bathroom down the hall. She let the water run over her fair skin for moments while she quickly washed her hair and hopped out. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel, found a changing room and changed into her clothes. She rushed back to her room and brushed her hair into a messy bun, placing a white headband on her head before grabbing shoes to put on her feet, necessary testing supplies, and whatever else she needed. She ran down the stairs of the building and dashed to her classroom, which wasn't very far. She'd been waiting for this day all year. It'd been a year since she'd seen Tony last, at his house on New Year's, and today was her last final of the year; her _last _year in college. She opened the wide double doors to her business class, and calmly took her testing seat; being removed of all technical devices like cell phones or MP3 players or iPods, or whatever else a kid could have on them during a test. They were all securely placed in a plastic baggie with her name written on it, and placed on a table with all the other technical devices.

"Good morning, class. In five minutes, I will be distributing your final exams and begin testing you." The professor explained. Pepper sat calmly in her seat, confident in herself. She glanced across the classroom and waved at another of her college friends, a girl named Amy. She placed her attention on her desk, where her final exam was.

An hour later, Pepper stepped out of the double doors of her classroom, bright and smiling. She had finished her test, and was allowed to leave. She went back to her dorm and plucked out a dress that she had bought last week for her graduation ceremony. She was really excited for it, and Tony had set aside a couple hours at work to come and see her. Her dad was going to be there, too.

She changed into the dress and fixed up her hair into a neat bun. She whipped out her cap and gown and put them on. Lindsay burst in the room a moment later with a huge smile.

"Hey! So, I was just wondering….." Lindsay said, smiling excitedly, "Tony Stark your best friend slash boyfriend is going to be here today right?" Lindsay asked excitedly, but with a hint of shyness. Pepper smiled.

"Yes, Lindsay, he is." Pepper answered. Lindsay shrieked with joy and ran to a mirror.

"Oh my gosh, I have to look BETTER! I _do not _want to leave a bad impression for him because well you know, right!" Lindsay exclaimed. Pepper giggled.

"Hey, don't be trying to look flirty, there, fan-girl. He _is _my boyfriend." Pepper said, teasingly. They laughed together.

"I wouldn't want to get in the middle of your true love!" Lindsay said. They continued laughing. Pepper took a quick glance at her watch and saw it was time to get over to the stage.

The ceremony was being held outdoors, in the central courtyard of the campus, which was just a mile or so of grass area, for students to hang out on, and benches to sit on. Overall, it was like a park on a college campus. Pepper and Lindsay quickly found their seats. Pepper looked a few seats down her row in search for her two best friends, Rhodey and Tony, but remembered that was three years ago. Now they were coming here today to watch her graduate on her own, and they'd be in the audience watching her instead of sharing the experience.

She searched the crowd for her father, Tony and Rhodey. She found them in a middle row on the left side. The audience chairs were split down the middle, thus making room for an aisle. She was getting way nervous, and she didn't have Lindsay anywhere near her. Lindsay's last name was Barnes, so she was up front and Pepper was stuck near the end. She looked around at the others sitting near her, in hopes that there'd be someone nearby to comfort her. She looked back at Tony, to see him giving her a thumbs up. She figured that he made time to be here because it was Saturday, and he usually gave the weekends off. For everyone but himself, of course. But he said he'd make a special acception for her. She built a little more confidence, and the ceremony started. Anything that goes on during a college graduation ceremony, happened, names were called, and people received their degrees. **(A/N: cuz I REALLY don't know what goes on during a college graduation ceremony. I've only been to high school grad. Ceremonies. Sorry!) **

After it was all over, Pepper took of her cap and gown and met up with her friends and family.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy you could make it!" Pepper exclaimed as she approached her dad, Tony and Rhodey. She gave her dad and Rhodey a hug, and Tony a quick kiss. They talked a bit, and then Pepper went up to her dorm with them following and gathered all her packed stuff. All students were allowed to leave after the ceremony, if they were in it for a two or four year degree, or after their last final. Pepper had her stuff packed in advance, and with the help of her crew, got it packed into her white Cadillac. She went around her college friends and hugged them goodbye, said her goodbyes to everyone she had befriended on campus. She hopped in her car, and the four, Pepper in her own car, her dad in his own, and Tony and Rhodey in Tony's car, drove back to NYC.

Pepper wasn't putting all her stuff back into her dad's house, though. She decided it high time that she not live with her dad anymore. She's a grown woman now. And besides….

Tony had suggested she move into his house. Not over a phone call, though. He'd asked her if she wanted to move in one day when she was on spring break and she said that as soon as she graduated this year she'd most certainly be delighted to. On their way home, everyone stopped for a congratulatory lunch together. Her father had insisted. They all agreed to it, and so they went to a decent-looking restaurant to stop in. Of course, they were already in downtown NYC before they finally decided on a place to eat. It wasn't all that bad, though, because it was much a better place for someone with such publicity as Tony to be seen in public. The people of NYC were used to seeing him around the town every now and again.

After eating a nice, fulfilling lunch, Rhodey had to get back to work, so they went back to Tony's place so Rhodey could get his car and get back to working. An army general never gets weekends off. Pepper's dad said he'd come inside with them and help move Pepper's stuff inside. It only took a half an hour to move all of it in, then Pepper's dad decided he'd better get back home; he had work to do.

Tony and Pepper both unpacked Pepper's clothing into Tony's dresser, which was big enough that she could have her own side. She put all her other stuff, like dresses and hanger clothes, into a walk-in closet that came with the room that used to be Tony's dad's. It was only in there because it used to be Tony's mom's closet before she….passed on. They kept it in there because it was one of the only things they had left of her. They didn't really want to spend the time removing it, either. Pepper hung some of her stuff in there, then the rest of her packed things on the floor to the closet. Tony said she could have it to herself; he doesn't need a closet.

"So, make yourself right at home. I'll be in my lab." Tony said. Pepper smiled.

"Of course, Mr. Workaholic." Pepper teased. Tony walked out of the bedroom and down to his lab and started working on company projects and a few Iron Man modifications. Pepper sat on his bed, and made herself comfortable in her new home. She couldn't believe her life had gotten this far already; it seemed like just yesterday she was still in high school with her two buddies, Tony and Rhodey, and today she was here, sharing a house with her boyfriend. _Time flies when you're having fun, I guess._

After a few hours of comforting herself with coffee, TV, and whatever else there was to do in the place, she decided that since it was already 1:30am, she should be getting to bed. After all, her first day was tomorrow. After she'd been rejected by S.H.E.I.L.D., Tony promised her a job as his PA at the company, since Trish was retiring at about the same time. It was really expected of him to offer, since he'd been saying that since high school. Pepper brushed her teeth and changed into pajamas. As she climbed onto her side of the bed, though, she noticed something sitting on her pillow…she looked back at the white, extremely fluffed and soft pillow to see a little velvet box with a digital note sitting next to it. She picked up the note and it read,

_Hey sunshine,_

_Just thought I'd give you a little—oh, let's call it a housewarming gift. Hope you like it. (;_

Pepper smiled at the note and picked up the box. She looked at it for a moment, butterflies in her stomach. What could possibly be in that box?

She opened it to see a big, shimmery and shining, _**diamond ring.**_ Not just any ring, either. It had her name carved into it. Furthermore, _it was an engagement ring._ Pepper squealed with happiness and bounded off the bed and bolted down to Tony's lab. She jumped onto him with a huge hug and a big kiss. Tony, surprised by her sudden giddy joy, realized why she was so happy.

"So, you like it!" Tony laughed. Pepper smiled wider and slipped the ring on her finger.

"A million, CAGILLION times _**YES, YES YES, **_Tony! Oh my goodness!" Pepper gasped with excitement. It looked so amazing sitting on her finger. Tony smiled.

"This way I don't lose you to some other smooth operator." Tony teased. Pepper hugged him again. She squealed again with joy and immediately went to the phone and dialed her father. Tony smiled as he returned to his work.

_Good old Pepper._

**AWZZZ, I just LOVED writing that! Teehee! It was soooo cute! Me loveddddd OMG and I get to write about wedding planning and the actual wedding next chapter! Wooooooooot! Yay!! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have other stories to update, but because I love this one so much, ill update it first. Teehee!**

As the sun shone brighter, the fair-skinned blonde rubbed more sunscreen over her arms and exposed stomach.

"A letter for you, madam Stane." A butler came to the girl with a white envelope in hand.

"Thank you, Jives." The blonde took the letter and saw who it was from.

"Oh, it's from Tony!" She exclaimed. She opened the letter to see a card.

"Hmm…wonder why he's being so low-tech." She asked herself as she read the card. She took another sip of her drink, and set it on the side table sitting next to her beach chair. She pulled her legs close to her body and hugged them with her free arm as she read the card more. Her face fell more as she read more of it. Once she was done, she dropped the card to her side.

"Married?" She asked herself, horrified. She cupped her hands and threw her head in the cupped hands and began to bawl. She wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and pulled out her phone.

"Tony? Yeah, hi!" She faked being excited to talk to him.

"Yeah, nice to talk to you. What's up?" She heard Tony ask her from his end of the phone.

"Just got your card in the mail." She explained.

"Oh! Awesome. Yeah, Pepper told me not to go high-tech." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, hey listen—I called to say…I'm going to be out of town that day and can't make it. So so so very sorry!" She lied.

"Oh. Well that's ok!" Whitney told him one last thing then hung up immediately.

**(A/N: There's supposed to be a page break here, but NOOOO I can't insert one cuz it's being DUMB! Garr…just pretend there's one here.)**

"See? I told him we'd be better off if you didn't make the invites so high-tech!" Pepper exclaimed to the people in the dressing room as she poked her head out the door, which was cracked open.

"Pepper, get back in here!" A girl that was in the room with Pepper said, grabbing Pepper by the back of her white gown.

"We're not done with you yet!" There were three other girls in the room with Pepper right now: her mother, her cousin, and Roberta.

"But mom, I'm perfectly fine! I've got everything on!" Pepper whined. The three girls took a step back from Pepper to get a good look at the bride. Pepper turned to face them for a moment, and then turned back to the three way mirror to look at herself once more. She had to admit, she _did _look amazing in her long, flowing, white dress. There were threads of lace running down the skirt and the top, attached, was a plain white tank top with lace roses dabbled here and there. Her headpiece, the veil, had white fabric roses in a bouquet on the right side of the headband, and a long, huge, flowing, see-through veil draping down her back. She wondered what Tony was going to think when he saw her. She wondered, herself, what he'd look like in a tux. He'd never worn one before. Or, at least, had never been seen in one before.

Tony stood in the back of the church, behind a pair of huge wooden double doors. He brushed off some wrinkles that had formed in his suit and stood still nervously. He adjusted the flower on the pocket of his suit jacket, looking for something to fiddle with as he desperately tried to relieve his nervousness.

"Dude, calm down!" Rhodey exclaimed to his best friend. He'd never been this nervous before.

"I've never even been to one of these places before in my life—this…this….what do you call it again?" He asked, looking for the right word.

"Church?" Rhodey sighed. There was still a lot about being normal that Tony needed to learn. Rhodey shook his head at his friend.

"Right, that. Sorry, it's hard to remember the name. It always escapes me."

"Yeah, just like a good night's sleep." Rhodey joked, smirking. Tony took a deep breath.

"Funny." Tony said. Rhodey let out a quick laugh, and then checked his watch.

"Hey man, we've got to go." Rhodey patted his friend's back. Tony gave a weak smile and took his position on the altar, as did Rhodey.

In her dressing room, Pepper ached to peer out the door again. It looked about time to take positions. She saw Tony and Rhodey standing at the altar, Tony smiling. Pepper's mother lead Pepper to the back, where the double doors are, and met with Pepper's dad. Ignoring the presence of her ex-husband, she placed her daughter in the correct spot and rushed off to her own seat. Pepper's cousin took her place next to two other bridesmaids, two of Pepper's friends from college. Lindsay, who had learned to cool it a little around Tony, and one of Pepper's childhood girlfriends that she'd met when she was about three years old. They were her closest friends, and the only ones she'd wanted as her bridesmaids. They were all wearing sky blue dresses; Pepper had seen them at the store and had absolutely insisted on picking them.

She hooked arms with her father and took a deep breath. The music started playing, the doors opened, the audience stood, and Pepper's dad moved his daughter forwards. She started taking small steps, and slowly her fear went away.

Tony smiled as he saw Pepper look so beautiful in her dress. He waited for her to approach the altar.

As the wedding went on, Tony and Pepper exchanged smiled and glances. They listened to the vows, said their lines, and the I-do's.

Rhodey smiled as he heard his two best friends both smile and say 'I do.' He smiled as they kissed, and walked back down the aisle.

They walked out of the church and onto the front steps, as bubbles and flowers were blown, or thrown, at them. They smiled and walked to Tony's black car, with the sign 'just married' taped on the back.

"So," Pepper spoke up as she took her seat. "What do we do now?" She asked, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Well," He started the car, "We get some special together-time." Tony smirked. Pepper giggled.

Whitney rolled over on her bed as she cried more. Today, she remembered, they were officially joined. Today, her life was over. _That stupid she-devil got to his heart before I even had the chance…_She told herself. _That stupid girl…._she thought to herself. The tears came out faster, denser, and soaked her pillow more.

**~*Page break….sigh. Can't just use a real page break, nooooooo!*~**

Pepper sat in the living room, sipping a cup of coffee while she read the newspaper. She put down the newspaper and rested it on the table. She walked down to Tony's lab, still sipping coffee.

"Tony, are you ever going to come upstairs? It's getting late!" Pepper asked as she saw Tony bent over his armor, welding something.

"Yeah, yeah, soon. Almost done here." Tony answered, not looking up. Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked down at her flat stomach and sighed.

"And, I've got some good news…." She said.

"What is it?" Tony asked, still not bothering to look up at her.

"I, uhh…..well, we're having a baby!" She exclaimed. **(A/N: oh MAN, was that WEIRD to write!) **

This time, Tony actually stopped what he was doing. He looked over to her and smiled. He gave her a big hug, kiss, and decided he could stop working for a little while. Their first child! He was excited, more than ever. Upstairs, they celebrated with a glass of wine and a call to the family.

**AAAWWWW, that was both awkward and adorable! Heheehhe (X awwwz, next chappie is the last one! Cuz by now I'm just running through their new lives together. Teehee! Reviewwwww**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! Arhhhgg, I have like, four stories to update! How will I ever manage? Curse my brain for getting so many good ideas! Grrrrr. Lol anwayssss.**

Pepper fluttered her eyes open as the bright morning sunshine poured into the room. She sat up in her bed and looked around for a moment before getting up off the bed. Then she noticed that Tony wasn't in bed…again. She rolled her eyes, assuming that he was probably just working in his lab again, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. She looked inside the fridge to see what she could prepare for herself to eat. She needed something nice and healthy, and not too high in fats to eat. After all, she had to feed for two now. Even if it was only her first month, and the baby is only an embryo right now. She needed to get used to eating like this every day, for nine agonizing months, so she could have a cute, healthy little baby. Then it reminded her…

She needs maternity clothes. That means it's time for a shopping trip. _Great…_she complained to herself.

Then she heard Tony's footsteps finally coming up from his lab.

"Working all night, again?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered; not one sign of being exhausted, or even a little bit tired.

"Well, Mr. Workaholic, we have to get ready for work."

"Is it really that time already?" He asked, checking his watch. Pepper nodded.

"Well. I guess I'll go get ready then." Tony said. With a quick kiss on Pepper's forehead, he went to his room to get ready for the day. Pepper made herself a quick bowl of cereal, not too sugary or bad, of course, and went to get herself ready.

She walked into her room and picked out a work outfit from her closet. Tony was in the shower, so she decided to turn on the TV and watch a little news as she got ready. Tony stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red cotton dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, and plain denim jeans. He had his teeth brushed and hair combed already, so Pepper stepped into the bathroom for her turn. She took a bit of a longer shower, but not by much. She hadn't lost her tomboy ways; just as Tony hadn't lost his teenage personality. Good to know he could still get a laugh out of her. She stepped out of the shower and dressed herself in grey pinstripe dress pants and a white blouse. She brushed her teeth and fixed her messy, wet red hair into a messy bun. She applied the tiniest amount of make-up, then was ready to go.

She found Tony watching the news channel that she had flipped to. He was standing, hands on his hips, watching intently.

"Ready to go?" She asked. He turned his attention to her.

"Yeah." He answered. They walked out of the room and to the garage. They each stepped in Tony's black sports car, which of course, he made, and Tony turned the key to start the car. He looked behind him and backed out of the garage. After successfully backing out, he turned the car to his right and drove off to work.

Once arriving at Stark International, Tony parked his car in his reserved parking space and the two stepped out. Walking into the building, Tony was swarmed with a million other people's questions and attention. The two came to the elevator, and stepped in.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get to all of you later, ok?" Tony assured his employees. They all nodded and backed off. Tony and Pepper rode the elevator to Tony's office in silence.

Tony stepped out of the elevator once it reached his floor, Pepper following, and walked into his office.

"So, what's on the old agenda today?" He asked, filing through all the papers on his desk.

"Well, first you have a meeting in about an hour, down in conference room 23. After that, you're needed at the testing grounds. They're going to test your new and improved targeting system that you installed into the earth movers. After that, it's business as usual." Pepper explained. Tony nodded.

"Sounds cool. I'll be working in the lab for the next hour, then." Tony said. He was referring to the labs down on the tenth floor, where all the scientists worked. They had requested he come in and help them with a little of the day's agenda, and since he had time now, he'd go. Tony scribbled something on one of the numerous papers scattered on his desk, then went down to the tenth floor. Pepper stayed at her desk and tended to her own work.

After Tony entered the tenth floor labs, he walked up to three other scientists who were wearing white lab coats and holding clip boards.

"Ok, what are we doing today?" Tony asked.

"At the moment, sir, we are in the process of testing the efficiency of a new power source." One of the scientists explained. Tony nodded. He joined in for the next hour.

At her desk, as she filled out different papers and did other work, she thought of what the baby would be like. A girl or a boy? Would it have her hair, or Tony's? What would it look like? She asked herself a million different questions, and wondered what she was going to do about the baby's room, and other things it would need.

As time passed, Pepper's belly grew larger and larger. By the time she was about six months pregnant, she decided it was time that she and Tony start shopping for the baby's room. They had both agreed to convert Tony's old bedroom into the nursery, and moved all the stuff previously inside the old room into the attic; since the basement was Tony's lab. They painted the walls a soft color of yellow, and decorated the walls with cute little stickers of teddy bears, stars and moons.

On a bright, sunny Saturday, Pepper and Tony went shopping for a crib, changing table, and other necessities for the baby.

"Oh, that one is cute." Pepper said, pointing to a crib in the corner of the store that had white rails, and little purple bedding inside it. After a few hours, they finally decided on a crib with white rails, and white frame, with baby blue bedding inside it. They got a matching changing table, and everything else they would need along with it.

After all the stuff was delivered, they placed it carefully into the nursery. The crib was against the wall in the corner on the front left of the room, the changing table across from it, on the other wall, a toy bin in the far corner, and a few other baby things they felt they needed.

Months more passed, and they had a girl. They named the girl **Fae Isabelle Stark. She had Tony's brown hair, but Pepper's chocolate brown eyes and freckles. She seemed to be as curious and open-minded as Pepper, but had Tony's brains. At only nine months, Fae said her first word. At one, she already knew her alphabet; and how to count. She certainly was going to be a smart one, Pepper could tell already. She'd taken her first steps at age 1 and a half, and was running all over the house by the time she was two. By the time Fae was about two and a half, there was another child in the family. The second child, a boy, was also blessed with the Stark genius. He had Pepper's hair, Tony's ice blue eyes, and Pepper's fair skin. He too, was a curious and open minded child. He was very energetic, and he was named Michael Arthur Stark. By the time he was two, he knew his alphabet, how to count, and was chasing Fae all around the house. The two kids were the best of friends, and got along perfectly. **

**Fae was four by now, and was starting her first year of kindergarten. She didn't seem all too fond of going to school, but was excited anyways. Michael, age two, went to pre-k. He was a bit young, but Tony and Pepper felt he was ready. Michael seemed to be good at making friends, and liked to talk a lot. They knew where he got that from. Fae became quite the social butterfly as well. **

**By the time Fae was four, and Michael was only two, there was the third, and final, child Stark. A girl named Autumn Claire Stark. She, unlike the other two, wasn't born with Tony's smarts. She resembled Pepper in many ways; personality the most. She had Tony's hair, but a little of Pepper's mixed in it. She had Tony's ice blue eyes, his skin, and his humor. She always had a huge smile on her face, and was always giggling. She was open-minded and free-spirited, like her mother. She learned things at a normal rate. She said her first word at age one and a half; how to walk at thirteen months. She learned her alphabet in pre-k and kindergarten, along with everyone else her age. She was a fast learner, however. **

**By the time Autumn was about the age of three, Michael was five, and Fae was seven,** (A/N: First, yes I did change the ages on this part; second, I'm not too confident on that math. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** they were all in school. Autumn was in preschool, Michael was in third grade and Fae was in fifth. Tony and Pepper were working from 8am to 5pm every day, Fae and Michael came home at three thirty every day, and Autumn's preschool was down the street from the elementary school, so Fae and Michael dropped by to pick her up after they got out of school; then walked home together. Pepper and Tony trusted Fae to be responsible enough, and smart enough, to walk to and from school with her siblings. **

"Michael, will you hurry up already? We have to go get Autumn, _now_." Fae said, impatiently to her brother as she waited for him to finish at his locker at school.

"Hey, where's your math stuff? Dad says we have to bring home our homework every night." She asked.

"But I don't need it! I memorized it!" He whined.

"Michael, you'll get in trouble with dad if you don't." She scolded. He sighed and put his homework into his backpack.

"Finally, you're done." Fae complained as Michael closed his locker. They walked out of the school and started down the street.

"Hey, Fae! Wait up!" Fae heard a female voice call from behind. She turned to see her best friend, Katy.

"Hey Katy, what's up?" Fae greeted as Katy approached her. They continued walking together.

"Ugh, you would NOT believe how hard that science test was today if you were a normal-brained person." Katy complained. Fae laughed, and pushed open the doors to the preschool. She walked up to the crowd of other three year olds waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Autumn, come on. Let's go!" Fae beckoned to the crowd, hoping Autumn would pop out of the crowd of her little friends; which she did.

"Fae-Fae! Hi Fae! Look at my pretty picture!" Autumn greeted, shoving a piece of paper into Fae's hands. Fae smiled. It was a picture of five stick figures all inside a cute little house. The five stick figures inside the house were her, Michael, (who she had drawn a frowny face on, because Michael always teases her,) Fae, their mom and their dad. Fae smiled at the picture and picked up Autumn.

"Got everything, Autumn? Time to go home!" Fae asked her sister. Autumn nodded, plucked her coat to show she had it, and held up her backpack and lunchbox. After making sure she had everything, the three walked home; in company of Katy. After a few blocks, though, Katy turned down the street to her own home. The Stark household wasn't too much farther away, either. After a few more minutes of walking, they got home and walked in the front door.

"Fae-Fae, I hungwy!" Autumn complained, rubbing her tummy.

"Ok, I'll go make you a snack while you and Michael go look out for Natalie." Fae said.

"Michael, no teasing either." Fae scolded. Michael whined, but agreed.

"Hey, Autumn, want your dollie?" Michael asked his sister. She smiled widely.

"Yeah! I want the one with the blonde hair! Get Abbygail!" Autumn said. Michael nodded and went to fetch Autumn's favorite doll, which she named Abbygail. Michael came back into the room and handed the doll to Autumn, just as Fae walked back in the room with a PBJ sandwich.

"Here Autumn, here's your snack." Fae beckoned to her sister. Autumn placed her doll carefully on a nearby chair and started eating her sandwich.

Then they heard the front door swing open, and Natalie walked in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Natalie greeted. She came every day at the same time, to watch over the Stark children while their parents worked. Sometimes, when Natalie wasn't available, the three went to their parents' work and just entertained themselves. Tomorrow was going to be one of those days, because Natalie will be out of town tomorrow.

"Natalie, I want ice cream!" Autumn whined.

"What? No, Autumn, you just had a sandwich! No ice cream before dinner." Fae answered for Natalie. Natalie smiled and put her stuff down on the ground near the door. For the next two hours, the four sat around the house, even went outside for a little bit, and played plenty together. When Tony and Pepper got home, Natalie was dismissed.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Autumn yelled once she heard the door open. Fae and Michael exchanged an excited glance and walked over to their parents.

"Hey guys!" Pepper greeted. Tony smiled and put his car keys out of reach of Autumn; since she was naturally curious, and Tony's advanced keys were to be kept away from small children.

Tony put the rest of his stuff down and went to his room to change into old, can-be-stained clothes that he could work in while down in his lab.

"I'll be downstairs." Tony explained as he walked to the basement door. Pepper shook her head, then returned to her ever so talkative three year old daughter.

**Well, end-o-chapter seven! Long chapter. It's like, 5 pages long here! Wowzzzz….lol anyways, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Aww, last chapter! So much sadness. It was so much fun writing this one! I gonna miss it.**

"Dad? Dad, are you down there?" Michael bellowed down the basement stairs.

"Yeah, i'm working. What is it?" Tony answered from his lab. Michael went down the stairs and stood at the door to his father's lab.

"Well, I need help with this science homework." Michael explained. Tony put down his welding gear and walked over to his son.

"Well, then you came to the right genius." Tony said, hands on his hips heroically. Michael smiled.

"I don't understand question four." He said, pointing to a question on a piece of paper.

"Ok, let's see. Brainstorm some of the things brains can do." Tony read the question aloud.

"Do you know any biology?" Michael asked. Tony smirked.

"Well, of course I do. Dude, part of the stuff I need to know if I'm building new tech that helps people, is the way those people work." Tony answered.

"Ok, so what is the brain's main function?" Tony asked. Michael thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head.

"The brain is the control center for the human body. I've got it! Thanks dad!" Michael exclaimed. Tony playfully rubbed his hand through Michael's hair and smiled.

"It's what i'm here for." Tony said, turning to return to his work.

"Tony! Are you still working down there?" Pepper screeched. Tony stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Tony asked as he watched Michael scurry up the stairs and back to the kitchen counter to finish his homework.

"Because, whenever you're down there you lose track of time; and right now, it's homework time. We need your help! You know that!" Pepper exclaimed. Tony turned towards the stairs and walked into the kitchen, throwing his shirt on before entering the kitchen. He washed the oil off of his hands and joined Fae and Michael at the kitchen counter.

"So, who needs help on what?" Tony asked.

"Me! On question seven!" Michael burst out, raising his hand rapidly.

"Ok, Mic. Lemme see." Tony said, taking a look at the question. It read: _What is Newton's Third law? _

"Well, that's easy. Ok, so in ELA class, it's called cause and effect. In science, it's called?" Tony asked.

"Action-reaction! Thanks dad!" Michael exclaimed.

"Fae, you need any help?" Tony asked his silent daughter.

"Naw, I know all of this." Fae answered. Tony nodded.

"Mommy, I want juice!" Autumn exclaimed, running into the kitchen to Pepper, who had just joined Tony in homework help time.

"Ok, Autumn, I'll get your juice." Pepper said. Autumn squealed and ran back to her dolls, which were all in a scattered mess on the living room floor. She bent over, picked one up, and ran up to Fae, tugging on Fae's pant leg.

"Fae-Fae, play with me!" Autumn begged. Fae looked up from her homework.

"I can't now, Autumn. I'm doing my homework." Fae explained. Autumn pouted and dropped the doll on the floor with the rest of the dolls.

"Ok, Autumn. Here's your juice." Pepper said. Autumn jumped up excitedly and ran over to Pepper to receive her bottle of juice. She immediately started sucking on it and went back to her dolls and played alone. Pepper turned her attention back to her other two kids, the smarter ones, who were just finishing their homework.

Fae finished first, since she was older and smarter, and had Tony examine it.

"Looks good!" Tony reported after scanning the paper for a minute.

"Hey, dad?" Fae asked before joining her sister with her dolls; she'd only do it so Autumn wasn't lonely.

"Yeah?" Tony responded.

"How are you so smart if you've only attended two years of school?" Fae asked.

"Because, Fae. My dad taught me everything I needed to know before he passed away." Tony explained. Fae nodded, remembering what she was told about her grandfather before running off.

"Fae, honey, would you mind giving your sister some company? She really wants someone to play with." Pepper asked.

"I was planning on it, mom." Fae answered, walking over to Autumn.

"Hey, Autumn! Still want me to play?" Fae asked. Autumn smiled widely and shoved a doll into Fae's hands.

"Wait, no! Can we do makeovers instead?" Autumn asked, suddenly standing.

"Sure, babe. Let's go." Fae said standing and walking to hers and Autumn's room. Tony and Pepper didn't like the idea of Autumn getting her own room just yet, so Fae took care of her.

"I want this outfit, and this makeup, and this jewelry!" Autumn exclaimed, pulling out a short, pink and fluffy dress out of her closet, then pulling out the set of fake makeup that Fae had gotten for Christmas two years ago, and finally, white bead necklaces and bracelets and clip-on earrings from Fae's dresser. Fae smiled and giggled.

"Alright, sit down and I'll braid your hair." Fae said.

"Yay!" Autumn exclaimed, plopping herself down in Fae's lap. Fae took Autumn's hair out of the pigtails she was currently sporting, which Pepper had done carefully this morning. Fae spent the next half an hour braiding Autumn's hair, dressing her in the fluffy pink dress and jewelry. After she was finally done, Autumn raced out of the room in the pink dress that was about two feet longer than her, which meant her hands didn't reach the end of the long sleeves, and raced to the living room and showed off to Pepper and Tony her new look. Pepper smiled as Autumn rambled on and on.

"And I'm going to get a red carpet like the one daddy walks sometimes, and put it in my room and walk across it all the time with my dolly, Princess Abbygail, and all my friends at school will be jealous of me!" Autumn babbled, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Well, Autumn, it's 7:30. Time for all the little princesses to go to bed!" Pepper said. Autumn pouted.

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Autumn whined. Tony smiled.

"Well, I guess we know where she gets _that _from." Tony said, making Fae and Michael laugh. Pepper walked Autumn to her room and put her in pajamas.

"Alright, princess Autumn. Time for bed!" Pepper said, placing Autumn in her crib. The front cage-like door was taken off, so only three walls remained. They were getting her used to sleeping without it, because they would get her a bed and her own room once she was four; which was the upcoming summer.

"Goodnight, babe." Pepper kissed Autumn's forehead and pulled the covers over her. On her way out, she turned on the night light and turned off the room light.

"Night night mommy." Autumn whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Pepper walked back to the kitchen. She noticed that Tony and Michael were gone, but Fae was watching TV.

"Where's dad and your brother?" Pepper asked.

"Dad's downstairs, showing off more of his armor to Michael." Fae explained.

"Alright." Pepper said, sitting down on a chair next to the couch where Fae was sitting, and picked up the newspaper. As she read an article on the discovery of other new green energy sources, she heard Fae sigh.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked, putting the paper down.

"Nothing, it's just that there's this girl at school who was being really obnoxious and rude to me and Katy at school today." Fae explained.

"Oh, Fae. You know that you shouldn't let that stuff get to you." Pepper said. Fae sighed again.

"I know, but it does anyways. She's saying that i'm a nerd, just because I'm smart like dad." Fae explained.

"Hey, you know what they say about nerds back when I was in school?" Pepper asked.

"No, what?" Fae asked. Pepper got up and sat next to Fae, putting her hand on Fae's shoulder.

"They may not exactly be on the top of the social ladder in school days, but they turn out more successful in the future." Pepper explained.

"Hey, just look at your dad for example." Pepper teased. Fae giggled.

"Well, dad's still a nerd." Fae teased, as Tony walked back into the kitchen for a soda, listening to what they were talking about.

"I resent that." He defended, not looking away from the fridge in search of his soda. Pepper and Fae laughed as Tony walked back downstairs. Pepper leaned in closer to Fae and told her more about Tony.

"He's always been a total nerd. Ignore what he just said!" Pepper laughed.

A few hours later, Fae and Michael went off to bed. Tony came up from his lab and watched TV with Pepper for another hour before deciding it was time for bed.

The next morning, Fae woke up to the bright light pouring into her room through the window; that, and her alarm. She got up, got Autumn up, dressed Autumn and braided her hair again. Then Pepper woke up and took care of feeding Autumn while Fae got ready for school.

Fae showered and dressed, then joined Michael, Autumn, Pepper and Tony at the table for breakfast.

"Wow, dad, you're actually eating breakfast today." Fae teased.

"Yeah, well, most important meal of the day." Tony answered with a mouthful of cheerios. Pepper hit his arm lightly.

"Tony, don't talk with your mouth full!" Pepper warned. Tony rolled his eyes and continued eating. Autumn finished her bowl of lucky charms and raced off to put her dolls in her backpack for her and her friends to play with.

"Mommy, mommy, Candy is coming over today to play!" Autumn exclaimed eagerly. Pepper recalled scheduling the playdate with Autumn's friend, Candy Rhodes.

"Yeah, I know!" Pepper smiled. Fae and Michael finished their breakfast and put their bowls in the dishwasher.

"Someday soon, you two can build your own dishwashers." Tony said, for about the millionth time. Pepper and Fae rolled their eyes, but Michael nodded with excitement. Michael was a lot like Tony.

"Come on guys, time for school." Pepper beckoned to her three kids. They all grabbed their backpacks, Tony grabbed his keys and his jacket, and they headed to the car. Tony drove Fae and Michael to their school, then Autumn to her preschool.

"Have a good day, sweetie! See you this afternoon!" Pepper said to Autumn before she left to join her friends. Autumn waved and ran off. Pepper and Tony drove to Stark International, chatting about different work topics on the way.

"So, Fae, what's up?" Katy greeted as she approached Fae.

"The usual. Entertain Autumn, be told that I'd be inventing stuff soon with my dad, my mom disagreeing; all the same." Fae answered.

"Jeez. My parents don't even tell me that." Katy said.

"Yeah, well that's because your dad isn't a genius like mine." Fae said. Katy's dad was Rhodey, who was Uncle Rhodey and sometimes even Uncle James to Fae, Michael and Autumn.

"Yeah, no kidding. My dad's just like having a mom and a dad in one." Katy complained. Rhodey was always being overprotective of Katy, oldest child to Rhodey and his wife, a girl he'd met at a restaurant one night while on another one of his and Tony's 'guy's night.' Katy had a younger sister, Autumn's friend Candy.

"Yeah. Uncle James is so protective he's like my second dad or something." Fae giggled.

"No kidding!" Katy giggled as the two walked into the school building. Fae and Katy noticed Michael and his friends doing stupid non-understandable boy stuff with his friends, and rolled their eyes. Then Michael walked over to Fae and Katy and walked with them.

"Buzz off, Michael!" Fae said as Michael tried joining in their conversation in an attempt to take Fae's journal and read it to his friends.

"Aw, come on! Just one page?" He begged.

"No! Go away, Michael!" Fae said. Michael grunted and walked back to his friends.

"Ugh! Brothers. I swear, he's the biggest pain in my butt." Fae complained.

Later, after school let out, Fae walked over with Katy and Michael to Autumn's preschool to pick her up.

"Autumn, time to go." Fae called. Then she saw Autumn and Candy sitting at a table with Autumn's dolls. Autumn shoved the dolls in her bag and ran over to Fae.

"Hi Fae! Hi Katy!" Autumn greeted. Candy walked up beside Autumn and greeted Katy.

"Come on, guys. Time to go to Stark International." Fae explained. They walked out of the preschool and headed towards Stark International together. Natalie was out of town today, so they had to go to their parent's work. It happened more than often.

Once they got there, Fae was holding Autumn and Katy was holding Candy's hand. Fae walked past the security guard at the door, waving a hello, and walked inside. Michael gave the guard a high-five.

They walked past and greeted several other employees on their way to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Fae put Autumn down and pressed the button labeled 'Tony's office'. They waited in the elevator for a moment before reaching the top floor, Tony's office. Fae took Autumn's hand and walked into her dad's office. It seemed that he and Pepper were in a meeting, so she just shut the door behind her and sat at her father's chair. She got out her homework and started working on it; Katy doing the same. Michael played at Pepper's desk, and Autumn and Candy played in Tony's office, under the careful watch of their sisters. After about fifteen minutes, Tony walked into his office, Pepper following.

"Oh, hey guys." Tony greeted. Autumn got up and ran to Pepper for a hug.

"Hi mommy!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Hey babe!" Pepper greeted, picking Autumn up.

Later in the lives of the Starks….

Fae had grown up to work with animals as a marine biologist. Michael grew up work at Stark International, just like Tony. He looked a lot like Tony, too. And Autumn grew up to work in the FBI, just like Pepper's dad. Autumn grew up and looked a lot like Pepper. Her hair had reddened, and the color showed more. Her figure, her face, her everything was just like Pepper's. Everyone told her she was just like her mother.

**The End!**

**Guess what! I LOVE the three kids so much, I'm going to do a sequel! I think it'll be set in their teenage years….Fae can be just about 17, Michael about 15, and Autumn about 10. Something like that. OH, OH THAT'S PERFECT! Fae's in her senior year, Michael his sophomore year, and Autumn fifth grade. Perfecto. I love Autumn the most, lol. That'll make two stories coming in the future! This and my crossover; which I still don't know what show to cross with. Review?**


End file.
